YuBin - Investigation 1AB
Investigation Part A: How to get most out of University? Extracurricular Activities and Make New Friends "Sport and Rec Programs A-Z." UofT - Faculty of Kinesiology & Physical Education. Accessed November 28, 2017. https://kpe.utoronto.ca/sports-and-rec. "Recognized Campus Groups." Ulife - University of Toronto - Recognized Campus Groups. Accessed November 28, 2017. https://ulife.utoronto.ca/organizations/list. Getting involved in sports team and clubs is a great way to meet new people. It gives you lots of practical examples to put on your resume and to relieve stress that’s build up from writing lecture notes, midterm test, and assignment. The University of Toronto offers over one thousand different clubs and student-run organizations across all three campuses. You can search for clubs and organization on the website Ulife. If you can’t find something that interests you, you can start a group of your own. The University of Toronto – Faculty of Kinesiology & Physical Education offers a variety of drop-in program, sports team, and extensive offerings in movement, dance, and fitness. So use the resources provided by the Ulife website and the Faculty of Kinesiology and Physical Education and make your life experience at U of T worth it. Getting Good Grades Hansen, Randall S. "10 Tips for Getting Good (or Better) Grades | Quintessential LiveCareer." LiveCareer. Accessed November 29, 2017. https://www.livecareer.com/quintessential/getting-better-grades. This website outlines ten effective ways in which University of Toronto students can use to help achieve a better grade/good grade. The author discusses his ten ways such as attending all lectures, stay organized, use time wisely, use the textbook, get to know your professor and study. He stresses the importance of attending all classes and gets to know the professor because the goal for every student is to learn and master the materials in the course and if you’re struggling with some aspect of the course, attending office hours and seeing the professor would help you understand the material. The author himself is a political scientist and historian at the University of Toronto. So the author understands the situation that the student faced and that makes his tips and advice very effective in getting good grades. "Academic Success." Note-taking | Student Life. Accessed November 29, 2017. http://www.studentlife.utoronto.ca/asc/note-taking. The website provides a list of useful/helpful note-taking application such as Evernote, AudioNote, SoundNote, and other. It also provides videos and handout/examples on good note-taking. The writer stresses that paraphrasing and summarizes the lecture note will help you to understand the course material better. Which in the end help the student to get a good grade or better grade. Time Management "Academic Success." Time management & procrastination | Student Life. Accessed November 29, 2017. http://www.studentlife.utoronto.ca/asc/procrastination. The website provides a handout containing methods/tips on how to stay organize and manage time. It also provides a list of application/assistive technology to help you stay organized such as Unstuck, timeful and focus booster. On the handout, the writer stresses that scheduling is everything and is a good way to organize time by writing things/event/assignment on a monthly calendar and as well as a daily agenda planner. The writer also mentions the importance of setting specific goals, your environment matters, your health matters and learn to say no. The website also provides helpful services such as an assignment calculator to help schedule all your assignments into a calendar, and free wall calendars/academic planner. Investigation Part B: Currently enrolled in the Mathematical and Physical Science program hoping to do Mathematics & Its Application Specialist(Teaching)(Science Program). If I weren't going to get the degree in my current/projected field, I would like to major in either Computer Science, Psychology, Economics, Chemistry or Rotman Commerce. 1. Computer Science When I was in high school, Computer Science is one of my favorite course. The course requires you to think critically and understand the computational process. The Department of Computer Science at the University of Toronto is consistently ranked top in Canada and known for their outstanding research opportunities, courses, and program. Students in Computer Science specialist program can choose from a range of different focuses including artificial intelligence, computer vision, game design, and many more topics. Within the specialist program, I would like to focus on game design because video game design is extremely challenging and it combines several disciplines within computer science such as software engineering, graphics, and artificial intelligence. I am looking forward to taking CSC404 (Introduction to Video Game Design) because this is a 4th-year course that introduces concepts and techniques for the design and development of electronic games. CSC108 (Introduction to Computer Programming) is one course required at the first-year level. This course teaches the basics of programming in Python such as elementary data type, lists, flow, function, sorting and searching. A strong understanding of the material and the ability to incorporate different element is required to succeed. The course is taught by Jennifer Campbell and is the current course coordinator for CSC108. For research, she is currently working on "computing for medicine" workshop and developed two Coursera MOOCs on "Learn to Program in Python". She is also teaching the introductory CS course at U of T and this shows her strong passion for computer science. Under a computer science major, students will strengthen their problem-solving skill, analytical skill, and think critically and creatively. A possible career in Computer science is a game developer, web developer, IT trainer, IT consultant, and many more. 2. Economics Currently enrolled in an economics course and branches out into two type, microeconomics and macroeconomics. Microeconomics study the behavior of the individual, household, and firm making a decision. Macroeconomics study the performance, behavior and decision making of an economy as a whole. Economics focuses on the behavior and interactions of economic agents and how economies work. Majoring in Economics requires the ability to think critically, solve business problems, analyze data, and write concise reports. At the University of Toronto, there’s a joint specialist program that combines economics with mathematics. Economics also requires uses of mathematics to help with the calculation(example: calculating economic profit) in economics courses. One of my current professors is Avi J. Cohen; he has published several books and journal articles. Currently, we are using two books written by him for the course and class discussion. A possible career in economics is a marketing research analyst, economic consultant, actuary, and many more. 3. Chemistry When I was in high school, chemistry is one the fun and challenging course for me. The course requires a strong understanding of the structure and properties of the atom and molecules and using the knowledge to interpret and predict the behavior of matter. Chemistry relies on some of the concepts in physics and mathematics. When I apply for university, chemistry was my second option, with mathematics being first. I am particularly interested in synthetic and catalytic chemistry because this course focuses on the fundamentals and practical aspects of the application of catalytic reaction, and modern synthetic inorganic and organic chemistry. Majoring in Chemistry requires the ability to analyze data, logical approach to solving problems, strong communication skill and write formal lab reports. 4. Psychology Psychology is something new to me and psychology is the branch of science that focuses on the behavior of human beings and animal. For this major, the requirement is not that high and only requires taking PSY100H1(Introductory Psychology) in the first year and with a final mark of at least 80%. I will be taking PSY100H1 next term and could help me earn a degree in Psychology if I didn't get a degree in my current field. The course is taught by Ashley Waggoner Denton, and her research focuses on impression formation process, including the role of gossip in how people form impressions. Her true passion is to teach psychology to other and teaches introductory psychology, psychology, and statistics. Majoring in Psychology requires the ability to observe, think logically and critically to process any signs or information being told by other people. 5. Rotman Commerce Rotman Commerce is completely new to me, and it combines studies in management and applied economics with a wide selection of courses in art and sciences. Students can specialize in one of three areas including Accounting (Public accounting or Financial Reporting and control), Finance and Economics, or Management. Each stream requires taking combined courses in management, economics, and variety of courses in arts and sciences. For example, I would like to specialize in Public Accounting. I would need to take some math course like MAT133Y1 (Calculus and Linear Algebra for Commerce), or statistics course like STA220H1 (The Practice of Statistics I). Majoring in Rotman Commerce requires strong problem-solving skills, communication skill, and a solid grasp of technical skills such as skilled with Excel spreadsheets. Work Cited “Computer Science.” Computer Science | Faculty of Arts & Science Calendar, fas.calendar.utoronto.ca/section/computer-science. “Computer Science.” Department of Computer Science, University of Toronto, web.cs.toronto.edu/. “Computer Science.” Computer Science — Futurestudents, www.artsci.utoronto.ca/futurestudents/academics/progs/compsci. “Jennifer Campbell.” Jennifer Campbell | Jennifer Campbell, jencampbell.github.io/. “Economics.” Economics | Faculty of Arts & Science Calendar, fas.calendar.utoronto.ca/section/Economics. “U Of T : Economics : Department of Economics.” U Of T : Economics : Department of Economics, www.economics.utoronto.ca/. “Avi J Cohen.” Avi J Cohen | Faculty Profile | Faculty of Liberal Arts & Professional Studies, people.laps.yorku.ca/people.nsf/researcherprofile?readform&shortname=avicohen. “Chemistry.” Chemistry — Futurestudents, www.artsci.utoronto.ca/futurestudents/academics/progs/chemistry. “Department of Chemistry at University of Toronto.” Department of Chemistry, www.chem.utoronto.ca/. “Psychology.” Psychology | Faculty of Arts & Science Calendar, fas.calendar.utoronto.ca/section/Psychology. “University of Toronto.” Ashley Waggoner Denton, home.psych.utoronto.ca/alumni/profiles/A_Waggoner.htm. “University of Toronto.” Department of Psychology | University of Toronto, home.psych.utoronto.ca/home.htm. “Rotman Commerce.” Rotman Commerce | Faculty of Arts & Science Calendar, fas.calendar.utoronto.ca/section/Rotman-Commerce. “Rotman Commerce Programs.” Rotman Commerce Programs — Futurestudents, www.artsci.utoronto.ca/futurestudents/academics/progs/rotman.